Removal of carpet that has been glued to a floor has conventionally been done by hand or by machines that were manually pushed. Such manual labor is hard and exhausting work. It is also difficult to keep the freed carpet rolled up and out of the way of the person working to take up the glued carpet. Conventional carpet removal machines also do not provide any means for neatly cutting a carpet to a width that can be easily handled. Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means that uses a minimum of manual labor for taking up carpet that has been glued to a floor.
A further object is the provision of a carpet take-up device which rolls up the carpet as it is taken up from the floor.
A further object is the provision of a carpet take-up device that cuts the carpet to a convenient width as it is removed from the floor.
A further object is the provision of a carpet take-up device that is durable, easy to use and economical to manufacture.